Spectre of the Past: Morning
Part 1 , Sixth Division Barracks. Morning. Captain Ikiryō Kuragari approached the complex in a lively pace, accompanied by his Lieutenant, Motoko Manihōrudo. Numerous vigilant Shinigami soldiers roamed the area; they bowed and greeted the two officers briefly before returning to their duties. Kuragari noticed many of them were not from the Sixth Division. "First Division troops", stated Motoko. "I wonder what are they doing here. Do you think it's because of Ueno-dono, Ikiryō?" The Second Division Captain glanced at her momentarily, slightly perplexed. "Yamamoto-dono has most likely realised what may be Maebure's next step as well. And do not call me like that in public, Motoko", he ended, admonishing her. "Look who's talking", she replied, pouting. "Kuragari-san!" Hearing a familiar voice, the two officers changed direction and moved toward one of the many groups of armed Shinigami. A distinct grey-haired individual stood amongst them wih his hand raised. " -san", said Ikiryō whilst nodding his head. "I assume you have already heard the bad news?" "Sadly, yes", responded the First Division Lieutenant, bowing slightly toward him and Manihōrudo. " -dono has ordered us to complement the local garrison due to the high risk of the targeting this place next." "I see", said Kuragari narrowing his eyes slightly. "You have not found any traces?", asked Motoko. "No, even though we are monitoring the entire area. There are so many troops here that all teams are within the view of at least one another. It is highly unlikely the enemy could pass by unnoticed", declared Sasakibe. "We can't be so sure", replied Manihōrudo in a grim manner. A short pause of awkward silence followed her words. "Is the barrier still active?", inquired Ikiryō. "Yes, several Kidō Corps soldiers maintain it, but you may enter if you wish", responded Chōjirō. "Thank you. Stay vigilant." "Of course, Kuragari-san." After exchanging brief goodbyes, the Second Division officers passed by several teams of soldiers and stood opposite to the nearly translucent Kidō barrier. Ikiryō requested one of the Kidō troopers to open a portal for him, and then he went inside together with Motoko. Subsequently, they walked for some time through the luxurious but currently deserted corridors of the Sixth Division Headquarters. They had not met a single person until reaching Mewokuramasu's office's door. "Captain Kuragari-dono, Lieutenant Manihōrudo-san!", exclaimed the young Shinigami. He was an adolescent of average height, wearing a regular Shihakushō with several embellishments. With his long, dark brown hair braided and eyebrows cut short, it was apparent he was a member of a noble family. "Daiki Ueno-kun", said Kuragari confounded. As the two Second Division officers approached the bowing Third Seat, Ikiryō regained his composure. "You have my deepest sympathy", he declared solemnly. "Sorry for your loss", added Motoko in a somewhat abashed manner. "Thank you very much, Captain Kuragari-dono, Lieutenant Manihōrudo-san", responded the young Shinigami whilst lifting his head. "Please, you may enter Captain Mewokuramasu-sama's office." Then, he let them inside the room. Haruka was sitting behind her desk, writing something diligently. Meanwhile, Captain Sakamoto Risa closely examined a pile of papers laying to the right and handed a few selected sheets to Mewokuramasu. The Shinigami greeted each other politely, but there was some constant tension in the air. Manihōrudo assumed a post nearby the exit doors while Ikiryō approached the two Captains. "So, you already know about Ueno-dono?", he asked silently. Mewokuramasu looked at him briefly, answering him without words. After she had averted her glassy eyes, she promptly returned to keeping her Division's records, a task which apparently was of utmost importance at such a time. "Daiki-kun seems to endure this better than you, Mewokuramasu-chan", stated Kuragari. "He is young, but he has potential to be a great soldier." When Haruka layed down her pen, Risa moved toward the window and found something interesting to watch outside. "I intend to promote him", declared Mewokuramasu in a strong voice. "But that has to wait until we handle the situation. I do not want him to have any doubts or bad associations with such an event." "I understand", replied Ikiryō. He had been afraid Haruka would not be able to maintain her composure due to the recent proceeding. Fortunately, he did not need to worry about her. "I would rather go outside and help in the search", declared Mewokuramasu. "But I have to stay here instead. Tribulation." Suddenly, Kuragari frowned, somewhat surprising Haruka. "Is something wrong?", she asked with faint anxiety. "We cannot find him, but he can come anytime", replied Ikiryō grimly. "I have a bad feeling about this." Part 2 Seireitei, a park near Sixth Division Barracks. Morning. "Status report", demanded Ninth Division Captain Takeo Danko. A tall and muscular dark-skinned man, he had short, dark brown hair and a well-trimmed short boxed beard. He wore several elements of light armour on his Shihakushō and plated boots instead of the customary sandals. "We haven't found no clue, boss", replied his subordinate, Third Seat Yemon Himura. "The guy's hidden somewhere", he grumbled. "This is unacceptable!", exclaimed Lieutenant Norio Nishimura. "As the Seireitei's Security Force we cannot allow a Ryoka to roam the city unpunished!" Standing with his hands crossed, Captain Danko glanced at him with one of his eyebrows raised slightly. "Excessive agitation pointless. Patience and vigilance required", he stated in an admonishing tone. Scolded, Nishimura attempted to regain his composure and bowed. "Pardon me, Captain Danko-dono! It's just that Captain Ueno-dono wouldn't have died if I... we had found the enemy at once. I won't rest until we find him", he explained whilst struggling to suppress his emotions. "Penitence and determination understandable, approved. Resume pursuit at once to accomplish the set goal", stated Takeo with a slight smirk. "Yessir!", confirmed Norio. "What are we gonna do, boss?", asked Yemon, scratching his head. "We can't find his nowhere." "Let me try again, Third Seat Himura. I've sensed his Reiatsu signature when he attacked Captain Ueno-dono", declared Nishimura. Subsequently, he pulled out a handful of black powder from a pouch on his belt and strewed it on the ground. Drawing intricate symbols inside a circle, he began reciting an incantation. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudō #58, ." All of a sudden, the circle started glowing with a blue light, and the symbols within proceeded to change at a high pace. The Lieutenant observed them attentively, focusing on the memory of the spiritual pressure signature he had felt back then. Several seconds passed without any results. Then, a specific set of coordinates appeared inside the spell. "Impossible! These coordinates...", he exclaimed. "Congratulations", announced a deep voice from a distance away. The Bakudō dispelled, Nishimura rose rapidly and looked forward. Meanwhile, Captain Danko straightened his hands, leaving them hanging seemingly freely to his sides, whereas Himura frowned and layed his hand on his Zanpakutō's hilt. "You have found me despite the fact I casted a full-power on myself", said Hikari Maebure, standing calmly about a dozen metres from them. "Even though I have just happened to pass by, it is still quite an achievement for a Lieutenant." "It's him, boss! We got 'im!", shouted Yemon. Afterward, he drew his nodachi and assumed a fighting stance, Nishimura quickly following suit. Only the Captain remained relatively relaxed, though his toned muscles flexed noticeably. "Please do not mind, but I would rather confront your Captain, Lieutenant-san, Third Seat-san", declared Maebure without even a flinch. "I have already misbehaved severely by assaulting two officers without allowing them a proper preparation. Please, refrain from interfering with this encounter." Both of the lower officers had jerked violently, raising their swords, but Captain Danko stopped them with a gesture. "The Ryoka categorised as S-Class Malefactor, non-Captain level assistance inconsequential. Retreat and call in reinforcements immediately", he commanded sternly. Although his subordinates hesitated for a while, both of them complied. They sheathed their Zanpakutōs and turned back, heading toward the Sixth Division Barracks. When they used , Maebure vanished unexpectedly. Danko raised his eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, but any interference is highly unwelcome", explained Hikari as he materialised in front of the astonished officers. "I insist on you remaining here within a safe distance and refraining from undertaking any actions." "Insist my ass!", exclaimed Himura. Subsequently, both Shinigami swiftly drew their swords. "Twist, Kaitenshi!" Lieutenant Nishimura held his Zanpakutō upright in front of him, and then patted its hilt prompting it to spin about its horizontal axis. Then, the katana began glowing, and as it started elongating he grabbed it with both hands and lifted over his head, spinning it further until it changed into a spear with two flat, paddle-like blades on opposite ends. "Smash, Setaishi!" Third Seat Himura raised his nodachi in a two-handed grip and swung it in a circular motion, stirring a gust of wind. Afterward, the Zanpakutō shined with red light and expanded rapidly, morphing into an oversized with multiple curved spikes. "Please, I...", started Maebure, somewhat perplexed. "Orrraaah!", screamed Yemon. The air hissed loudly as his Zanpakutō dashed toward the Ryoka. However, Hikari merely took a step to the side, narrowly yet efficiently evading the powerful strike. "Haah!", exclaimed Nishimura. The Lieutant plunged at him with great speed and proceeded to spin madly, swinging his spear around him and incessantly pressuring Maebure with fast and swift broad slashes of the rotating Zanpakutō. Nevertheless, the Sōzōshin skilfuly dodged the ferocious onslaught, retreating quickly with careful, measured steps. Suddenly, Norio pounced at him in an attempt to impale the Ryoka. Hikari jumped back and halted effortlessly. Then, he rapidly turned his head back. "Smash, Setaishi!" The large kanabō plummeted at him from behind. Subsequently, the ground shook as a powerful shockwave released on impact raised a sizeable cloud of dust. Yemon swung his Zanpakutō to disperse the smoke. There was completely no trace of Maebure in the big crater below. "My goodness, you are certainly a spirited bunch", commented Hikari, slightly raising his head. The Ryoka stood motionless a distance away, watching the two Shinigami officers with faint condenscension. "Damn you!", shouted Nishimura. Right afterward. he lifted his double-bladed spear over his head and started spinning it so fast it turned into a blurred circle. Meanwhile, a rapidly whirling gust of wind began raising around him, forming a miniature twister. "Teikiatsu!" In the blink of an eye the whirlwind shot into the air, bent toward the motionless Maebure and struck him with great force, blowing up the ground in the process. Small bits of earth erupted in all directions, revealing no trace of the Sōzōshin in the aftermath. "You got him?", Yemon asked Norio when approaching him. Then, the two were encased in a large, translucent cube of orange energy. Surprised, the two Shinigami gasped and began pounding its walls with their Shikai - to no avail. As they struggled to escape the barrier, no sound was emitted from within. "I have taken the liberty to incapacitate you in a peaceful manner", declared Hikari whilst walking toward the cage. "You shall not interrupt me until I deem this solution no longer..." There was a loud clang. Nishimura and Himura ceased their furious attempts to escape the energy cube and gazed with visible shock. Captain Danko had plunged at Maebure from behind and slashed at him with his wakizashi; nevertheless, despite being distracted, the Sōzōshin had managed to unsheath his Zanpakutō and block the strike in an instant. Subsequently, the two stood grappling with their swords, striking sparks from time to time. "How rude of you, Captain-san", said Maebure with a deepened voice. "It is impolite to interrupt someone who is talking to somebody else." Takeo frowned slightly. "Manners and codes unwieldy in combat, significant decrease in efficiency. Ambush offers an opportunity to finish the fight instantly", he explained sternly. "I see", replied Hikari, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, he jerked and freed his katana from the blade lock. Danko promptly swung his wakizahi in a reversed grip, but the slash cut only air - Maebure had vanished a split second earlier, utilising Shunpo to gain some distance. "Let us set ourselves against each other, Captain-san", he declared with a menacing glow in his yellow eyes. Part 3 Somewhat surprisingly, a faint frown appeared on his face. "My goodness, where are my manners again? I have not even properly introduced myself", said Hikari. "I suppose my demeanour has sadly declined, I have spent nearly one third of my life outside the Soul Society, after all." Then, he moved unhurriedly, assuming a fighting stance highly reminescent of fencing, pointing the tip of his katana at the Captain. "I am the Head of the Maebure Family, Hikari Daikōki Maebure, also known as "the Black Sun"", he declared with a dignified tone. "Ninth Division Captain and Chief Security Officer, Takeo Danko", replied the Captain in a casual manner. "I am honoured. Let us begin, then", said Maebure. All of a sudden, Danko slanted and leapt at him using Shunpo, his Zanpakutō cutting the air with a hissing sound. The blades collided in a shower of sparks, and the Chief Security Officer proceeded to press his opponent with an onslaught of reverse-grip slashes of his wakizashi. Pushed back at first, Hikari initially focused solely on defence, blocking the swinging blade with economical movements of his katana. Eventually, he parried a particularly strong attack and struck back, beginning a series of swift jabs and slashes, gradually regaining ground and forcing the Captain to retreat step after step. Then, Maebure's blade cut one of Danko's shoulder pads, emitting a screech and leaving a visible dent afterwad. Alarmed, the Captain utilised Shunpo to gain some distance and quickly resumed a fighting stance. "Enemy classification justified, radical measures required", he stated sternly. Subsequently, he bent his hands in elbows and smashed the right fist, holding his Zanpakutō in reverse, with the open left palm in front of his chest. "Strike hard and fast, Genkaiten." Shining momentarily with a yellow light, his Zanpakutō promptly transformed into a bladed tonfa. When Takeo changed his fighting stance accordingly, Maebure smirked slightly for a moment. "Releasing your sword is highly appreciated, Captain Danko-san, but it may not suffice to outmatch me", he declared. Without a reply, Takeo disappeared with a faint sound. Alerted, Hikari lifted his Zanpakutō as the Captain materialised and vanished repeatedly in front of him, incessantly changing his location in a highly confusing manner. Then, without a warning Danko thrust his blade at the Sōzōshin, attacking from the side, forcing his opponent to block in an incovenient manner. The Zanpakutō clashed, and Maebure slid about a metre backward due to the sheer strength of the collision. He did not even have time to become surprised, as Takeo had already disappeared again. His long, jet black hair fluttering madly in the air, Hikari turned around rapidly to face his enemy, only to slant backward quickly in order to dodge a broad roundhouse kick. Subsequently, he swiftly raised his sword to block an impending stab. Then, he vanished in the blink of an eye. Shocked but vigilant, Captain Danko managed to defend himself from a slash from the side and retorted with another fast kick. However, Maebure used Shunpo to evade the counter-strike easily and strike from a different angle. Takeo ducked and thrust his bladed tonfa toward the opponent's stomach. Although, the Zanpakutō struck only air. Danko sprang rapidly to close the distance between him and Maebure, using the impetus to empower his attack. Nonetheless, Hikari blocked with little effort. Undisturbed, Takeo started another assault of rapid strikes. Maebure parried all of the stabs and jabs without taking even a single step back. "Your Zanpakutō's power allows you to directly strike the weakest points in your opponent's defences", he said whilst continuing to defend himself from the relentless onslaught. "A dangerous ability, but I have been able to adapt myself to your technique and to improve my guard accordingly." Saying this, he sallied right next to the impending thrust. Subsequently, he slanted, grabbed Danko's arm and swung him with little effort, tossing him on the ground. The Captain promptly rebounded and retreated utilising Shunpo. As he halted, he wiped his forehead with his free hand, panting. "You will not be able to strike me at such a level", declared Maebure grimly. Takeo leant immediately and leapt forward, only to rapidly change his trajectory. Then, he proceeded to jump around the Sōzōshin with tremendous speed; it seemed as if he multiplied, and his numerous copies materialised and vanished momentarily in constantly changing locations. Then came the time to strike. Danko plunged at Hikari, his blade pointed at the Ryoka's blind spot on the back of his neck. Just as he was about to reach him, he heard a stern whisper: " ." Subsequently, his Zanpakutō was repelled with great force, throwing him off balance. The Captain rotated mid-air and landed heavily a distance away, his right hand shaking slightly. "As I have said", started Maebure when turning around to glance at him. "Your current power is insufficient to combat me on an equal level." Captain Danko breathed heavily and straightened up. Afterward, an outline of yellow energy enveloped his body, slowly expanding into a shining aura of spiritual energy. Then, he made a violent thrust with his Zanpakutō. "Bankai", he seethed. A swirling tempest of bright Reiatsu enveloped his right arm, covering it with armour. The bladed tonfa increased, now connected to the forearm with a metal bolt, and a second blade protruded from an attachment on the other side of Danko's hand. The pad on the Captain's right shoulder morhped into a part of a curved collar. Meanwhile, a triangular shield materialised from the spiritual energy twisting around his left hand. "Sekai Shadanki", he declared in a severe manner. "Excellent!", commented Maebure. "It has been so long since I faced a well-developed Bankai in battle. Standing against such power without releasing one's Zanpakutō would be nothing less than foolish." Subsequently, he held his katana upright in his right hand and lifted it vertically, outstretching his hand. Dark orange energy began emanating from his body. "Rise, and banish the shadows!" All of a sudden, the Zanpakutō's blade vanished in an abrupt flash of blinding light. Then, Hikari swung his hand downward to the side, and a narrow, cylindrical column of energy erupted from the hilt in the place of the blade with a buzzing sound. "Tteooleuneun Taeyang", he declared gravely. A strong wave of spiritual power was emitted from his body, raising leaves and grass-stalks into the air. Takeo frowned slightly and slanted, but maintained his composure. "Let us proceed, Captain Danko-san", requested Maebure with a menacing smile. "Hadō #31, !", replied the Chief Security Officer whilst aiming his palm at the Sōzōshin. A sphere of crimson energy erupted from his hand and darted toward the opponent. However, Hikari merely swatted it with his free hand, prompting it to change direction and explode a significant distance away. Nonetheless, Danko had used that opportunity to pounce at the Ryoka, raising his Zanpakutō to strike. "Bakudō #39, ", said Maebure. A large, circular shield of yellow energy appeared mid-air in the Captain's path. The twin blades of his Bankai struck it with great force, shattering it into glittering pieces in the blink of an eye. Seeing this, Hikari promptly raised his glowing sword. "Kōkōtaru Byōtō!", he exclaimed. Suddenly, he was encased by a dome of translucent orange energy. Right after the barrier had materialised, Takeo fell on it with considerable impetus. The ground quaked perceptibly upon strike, and several long cracks appeared on the shield's surface immediately. "Seimitsu Kōgeki!", he shouted. Alerted, Maebure used Shunpo to retreat the instant the gleaming dome dispersed. Captain Danko landed in the same place he had been just a split second ago, striking it with his blades. The earth trembled as a rapidly expanding network of cracks shattered it to pieces. "Truly, a Captain's Bankai is quite a spectacle to behold", declared Hikari when he halted a significant distance away. "Use your full power, Captain Danko-san, show me the strength of your Shinigami kin!" Then, Takeo lifted his outstretched hand and a crackling orb of energy materialised in-between the twin blades. "Raikiri!" Hikari vanished. Subsequently, a highly focused ray of yellow energy cut the air in a sweeping motion, felling a number of trees in its wake. "Amazing", stated Maebure whilst reappearing next to the surprised Captain. Swinging his lustrous blade, he struck Danko's shield with substantial strength, prompting him to sway on his legs. Afterward, he promptly followed with a tempest of swift jabs and slashes, pressuring the Captain with a relentless offence. Suddenly, Takeo shoved him away with his shield and thrust immediately with his unusual bladed tonfa. With no time to react otherwise, Hikari intercepted the attack with his shining Zanpakutō. "Seimitsu Kōgeki!", exclaimed the Ninth Division Captain. Maebure felt a potent tremor, and an abrupt shockwave forced him to slide backward for several metres, carving two shallow ditches in the grass. His Zanpakutō's blade dissipated, leaving merely a feebly shining stump. With a solemn face expression, the Sōzōshin glanced at his sword, and later at Takeo. Then, he smiled unexpectedly. "Magnificent", he declared menacingly. "I believe this is high time I appreciate your efforts by displaying the might of my kin." "Mastered Bankai equals ten times power increase, no Shikai capable of defeating a perfected Bankai", stated Danko as he was assuming a fighting stance. "What you say is correct in most instances", replied Hikari in a slightly condescending tone. "However, you must not forget about the Zankensoki." When he was saying that, his Zanpakutō's blade suddenly returned to normal. "I have displayed some degree of just moments ago", he continued. "But there are other ways of complementing one's Zanpakutō powers." Not wasting a single second, Takeo plunged at him ferociously. His twin blades thrust forward with such speed they turned into a blur. However, when they were about to pierce the Sōzōshin, Maebure jumped and narrowly avoided them, Subsequently, he threw his body backward and rapidly lifted his legs, rotating around his axis to deliver a powerful kick right to Danko's jaw. Blown into the air by the sheer force of the attack, Takeo landed heavily a distance away, quickly regaining his fighting stance. " ", said Hikari. A surge of energy crackled between the Ninth Division Captain's twin blades. "Raikiri!", he shouted. The yellow ray slashed the air rapidly, but the Sōzōshin had disappeared instantaneously before it could hit him. Subsequently, Takeo turned quickly to the side. He lifted his Zanpakutō to cut Maebure, who had halted right behind him, only to lose sight of him in the blink of an eye. Then, he raised his shield to bash the enemy on the left, although Hikari vanished yet again. Danko stood motionless, observing as multiple flickering images of the Ryoka materialised around him. "Shunpo", continued Hikari. "Seimitsu Kōgeki!" Somewhat unexpectedly, Takeo struck the ground below his feet. The earth cracked instantly, light emanating from the fissures, and then a considerable area around the Captain virtually exploded, accompanied by numerous bolts of electrified energy. The phantoms were vaporised immediately. "...and ", he heard abruptly from above. Hovering high overhead parallel to the ground, Maebure outstretched his hand, holding a bright yellow orb in his palm. " ", he declared sternly. "Seimitsu Kōgeki!", replied Takeo whilst rapidly lifting his Zanpakutō. Then, his blades met with the bedazzling bolt of lightning. The destructive spell flashed momentarily and dispersed in all directions violently, showering the entire park with potent explosions. Stalks of grass and fragments of burnt trees erupted in the air, and smoke quickly obscured the entire area. Part 4 Hikari landed softly, the dust dispersing as he descended. "Though important, these skills are merely auxiliaries", he stated, gazing tenderly at his gleaming sword. "They may be learnt by anyone who possesses an extent of spiritual power. However, there is one thing which sets us apart from other beings." Captain Danko emerged from the thinning cloud of smoke. Even though singed visibly by the attack's power, he stood fast and ready to resume fighting. ""The Rising Sun"", continued Maebure. "The very Zanpakutō which earned my Family its moniker, "the House of Sun". The only Sun-type Zanpakutō in existence, feared amongst the s and like death itself." Then, he swung the blade unhurriedly, pointing its tip at his opponent. The shining beam of burnt orange energy was emitting a humming, low-pitched sound. "Captain Takeo Danko-san, I hereby present you Tteooleuneun Taeyang, my most faithful companion and my most powerful asset." Whilst he was saying that, a small sphere of bedazzling light formed near the tip of his Zanpakutō. "Nikkō Taihō", declared Maebure in an august manner. Subsequently, the orb erupted into a potent beam of blinding light similar to a . Invariably vigilant, Captain Danko evaded the technique utilising Shunpo. Afterward, the attack struck an obstacle a considerable distance away, resulting in a surprisingly strong explosion which momentarily quaked the earth. "Nikkō Taihō", repeated Hikari. Startled, Takeo barely avoided the next strike, since he had not expected a follow-up so quickly. Normally, powerful techniques required at least some time before being useable again, though it did not seem to be the case with the Sōzōshin he faced. Halting behind the Ryoka, he pounced at him with a rapid thrust. "Kōkōtaru Byōtō", said Hikari, not even turning around to look at his enemy. A ward of translucent energy intercepted the stab, but its faintly glowing surface cracked on hit. "Seimitsu Kōgeki!" Danko repeated the attack, breaking the barrier with the second punch. However, he had to dodge immediately, the shining blade of his opponent cutting the air centimetres from his face. When the Captain retreated to rest briefly and think of a plan, Maebure lifted his Zanpakutō over his head. "Saebyeog : Taeyang Gwangseon!", he exclaimed. Takeo noticed a sudden flash of light which bathed the entire area in its glow, but nothing else seemed to happen. Then, he looked upward and frowned. Plentiful bullets of shining energy plummeted from the sky, too many and too fast to evade. He covered himself with his shield and withstood the impending shower of destructive power, ground around him erupting time after time with each strike. When the shower of light finally ended, he straightened up and delivered Hikari an intimidating stare. "That has been but a foretaste of my Zanpakutō's abilities", stated the Sōzōshin with a slight smirk. "Like the Sun itself, it may glow shyly with a single ray, or incinerate utterly with its bedazzling might." "Meeting heavy resistance, extreme measures unavoidable", said Danko sternly, ignoring his words. Afterward, a whirlwind of yellow energy enveloped his right, armoured hand, gradually forming an orb within the space between his twin blades. His Reiatsu increasing, an aura emanated from his body, stirring the remnants of grass around him. Hikari frowned and lifted his Zanpakutō. Then, the Ninth Division Captain plunged at him, the ground erupting below his feet as he sprang forward. "Sekai Konagona!", he shouted. Unperturbed, Maebure swung his sword swiftly, aiming it at the rapidly approaching Shinigami. "Achim : Sinseonghan Gidung", he declared silently. Charging at him mid-air, Takeo suddenly widened his eyes. Subsequently, he was engulfed in a large column of light, vanishing in an enormous explosion which followed instantaneously. Dust spread out in all directions, peculiarly avoiding the Sōzōshin. Soon afterward, it cleared blown away by a moderate wind, revealing the Ninth Division Captain rising from the ground. "Magnificent. You have withstood my Shikai's ultimate technique. I have expected nothing less from a Shinigami Captain", said Hikari. Silent, Takeo lifted his right hand and began strenghtening his Reiatsu again. A faint smirk appeared on Maebure's sharp-featured face. "Frankly, I do not expect to win our duel with just Shikai, Zankensoki notwithstanding", he continued. "As you have said, Captain Danko-san, no Shikai could defeat a perfected Bankai. Consequently, I..." All of a sudden, there was an explosion of orange light behind the Sōzōshin. Then, he widened his eyes in a noticeable shock and turned around quickly. Surprised, he found a protective barrier he erected during the fight shattered into pieces, and a single Shinigami wearing Captain's haori croaching several metres away. "Oops", said Ikiryō Kuragari. "I haven't expected that." "And who are you, Captain-san?", asked Maebure, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "Second Division and Captain, Ikiryō Kuragari", he heard a stern reply. "I hope you do not mind, but I do not appreciate any interruptions", declared Hikari with a deepened voice. Suddenly, he swung his Zanpakutō with tremendous speed. Nonetheless, Kuragari ducked and the gleaming blade passed above him. Then, he leapt backward to evade a low slash. Slanting, he caught the column of pulsating with the armoured gauntlet of his Shikai covering his left palm as it struck yet again. Subsequently, using the blade to support himself, the threw his body in the air and swung his right leg sideways over his head, delivering a powerful kick to the Sōzōshin's face. As the opponent swayed backward, Ikiryō released the Ryoka's Zanpakutō from his grip and landed softly on the ground. Then, he found himself facing a crackling sphere of bedazzling energy charging just centimetres away. "Nikkō Taihō." Kuragari utilised Shunpo to avoid the attack. He halted next to Takeo Danko, who had remained stationary until then; the sleeve over Ikiryō's right arm was burnt, and his singed skin was visible through the hole in the fabric. "How are you?", he inquired. "Damage sustained light-to-moderate, combat capability unhindered", stated the Ninth Division Captain. "My goodness", said Hikari unexpectedly. "It is so difficult to engage in an appropriate duel these times." He was about to say something more, but then he vanished immediately using Shunpo. Split second later a bolt of lightning and a torrent of pressurised water hit the very spot he had been earlier simultaneously. Subsequently, Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe and Captain Sakamoto Risa landed nearby the two Captains, their Zanpakutō already released. "Pardon us that we are so late, but we had to alert others", said Sasakibe. "Are you all right?", asked Risa. "It seems the situation has changed unfavourably", interrupted them Maebure. The Shinigami officers instantly rose their guards. "I am compelled to depart for now, though I assure you we will meet again", he declared whilst raising his sword. "Stop!", exclaimed the First Division Lieutenant, pointing his rapier-like Zanpakutō at him. "Senkō", announced the Sōzōshin. Then, his sword's blade shone with actinic light, bathing the entire area in a blinding glow. Temporarily incapacitated, the Shinigami could not help but wait until their sight returned; Maebure had vanished long before it finally happened. Part 5 Seireitei, Sixth Division Barracks. Captain Mewokuramasu's office. Noon. "Are you certain he has been heading here?", asked Captain Risa. Captain Danko stood motionless with an arcane face expression, his two sullen subordinates stiffened behind him, completely unharmed during the battle thanks to the barrier which had confined them. Haruka encased the Chief Security Officer in a green prism of translucent energy, slowly healing his wounds. The burn on Kuragari's right arm had been already treated. "Ryoka's goal unspecified personally, direction obvious. Motives easy to conjecture accurately", replied Danko in a lowered voice. "Then our predictions have been affirmed", declared Ikiryō. "My soldiers shall remain here until further notice", said Sasakibe. "What about -dono?", asked Mewokuramasu with apparent concern. "He is another obvious target. Maebure may want to contact me on the grounds of being related, but Genryūsai-dono is the one who dealt him a nearly fatal blow and thwarted his plans. I presume he might be more interested in revenge than reestablishing relations with... his... family", she continued, noticeably disturbed. "Most of First Division troopers are in this area, so his defence is substantially weakened", added Sakamoto. "Maebure may try to exploit this." "Your concern is justified, but I think you should not worry", replied Chōjirō. "Genryūsai-dono is the Captain-Commander himself. There is no better security than his own might." "You are right, Chōjirō-san", said Kuragari. "But do not forget Maebure is extremely strong. I have barely managed to exchange a couple of blows with him, but Danko-san can confirm my evaluation." "S-Class threat designation confirmed", responded Takeo earnestly. "Ryoka's Shikai and Zankensoki almost sufficient to combat a Captain's Bankai. Utmost caution required." Meanwhile, Haruka dispelled the healing technique - Danko's superficial injuries had been treated. "If only we could espy him", said Captain Risa. "We should try to lure him into a trap." Suddenly, Ikiryō smirked, though his smile was somewhat stern. "Excellent idea, Risa-san. We know his two most likely targets, but not his whereabouts. Consequently, we ought to hide our presence, let him approach one of the targets, then ambush, intercept and seize him." "Potential risk considerable, Captains' assistance highly advisable", commented Captain Danko. "I think this plan might work, Kuragari-dono", said Lieutenant Sasakibe. "I agree", stated Sakamoto. "What about you, Mewokuramasu-chan?", asked Kuragari. Previously rather dreary, her face expression suddenly became firm and resolute. "I approve of this plan", she declared. "I am eager to face the murderer of Ueno-dono and apprehend him personally, with your help, of course." "We must contact the other Captains, then", noted Risa. "Enemy whereabouts unknown, exposure possible. Secrecy recommended", warned Takeo. Kuragari narrowed his eyes slightly. Until then he had overseen the fact Hikari Maebure managed to acquaint himself astonishingly well with the current situation in the Seireitei, despite the fact he had spent approximately 2,000 years outside the Soul Society. Or did he? End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction